Der goldene Herbst
by nebelhorn
Summary: Eine Kurzgeschichte über Verliebtheit und den Herbst.


--

--

Der goldene Herbst.

--

Der warme Wind wirbelte die bunten Blätter auf, riss und zerrte an meinem Schal und blies mir meine Haare ins Gesicht. Es war mir egal.

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen kribbelten auf meiner Haut und der Himmel war hoch und völlig wolkenlos, aber wie ich mich auch bemühte, ich konnte mich einfach nicht dazu bewegen, über die Schönheit der Welt zu staunen. Nicht mehr.

Damals, als er noch da gewesen war, habe ich jeden Augenblick geliebt, ich sah die Natur um uns herum und spürte, dass die Blumen nur für uns blühten und die Vögel nur für uns sangen. Und ich war glücklich.

Jetzt, wo er gegangen war, mich einfach von einen Tag auf den anderen verlassen hatte, ohne einen richtigen Grund genannt zu haben, fühlte ich mich einfach taub und gefühllos.

Wenn ich doch nicht so viel geredet hätte, wenn ich doch seinen Freunden gefallen hätte, wenn ich mich doch nur mehr angestrengt hätte, wenn ich doch nur liebenswert wäre… dann, dann hätte er mich nicht verlassen, dachte ich und wusste doch gleichzeitig, dass es sowieso nicht möglich gewesen wäre, anders zu sein, als ich nun mal war.

Ich war enttäuscht. Ich war traurig. Ich war einsam. Gerne hätte ich ihn gehasst, aber ich konnte nicht. Er war immer lieb gewesen, seit wir zusammen gewesen waren. Er war zärtlich, zärtlicher als ich ihn mir jemals hätte vorstellen können. Er hatte mich nie zu etwas gedrängt, er hatte mich meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen lassen. Er hatte mich auch nicht verleugnet- nicht vor seinen Freunden, nicht vor seinen Verwandten.

Einmal sind wir in einem Cafe gewesen und hatten seinen Onkel getroffen. Er war schockiert, forderte eine Erklärung und er meinte völlig ruhig, dass ich seine Freundin sei. Severus schrie. Draco ließ meine Hand nicht los.

Ich konnte ihn nicht mal vorwerfen, dass er mich abserviert hatte. Er hatte sich sehr ordentlich verhalten- keine Betrügereien, kein „Auslaufen lassen", sondern ein ruhig Gespräch und das Versprechen, Freunde zu bleiben.

Wir beide wussten, dass es eine Lüge war. Freunde. Freunde waren wir nie gewesen, Feinde, ja, aber niemals Freunde.

Ich trank meinen Eistee und konnte ihn doch nicht genießen, nicht wie damals, als wir zusammen hier gewesen waren, uns aneinander gekuschelt hatten und zusammen einen riesigen Eisbecher gegessen hatte. Draco Malfoy mit einem pinken Plasticklöffel in der Hand, wie er Zitronenstreusel von einer Schokokugel abkratzt- dieses Bild werde ich nie vergessen.

Ich hatte ihn gefragt, wieso er Schluss machte, er sagte, ich sei ihn als Mensch superwichtig, aber er könne mich einfach nicht auf diese Art lieben. Auf diese Art?! Ich wusste, er log, denn wirklich, wie sollte er mich nach so dieser kurzen Zeit auf irgendwelche Art lieben?

Ein Ahornblatt verfing sich in meinem Haarschopf, ich riss ihn entnervt raus.

Das Leben war schon etwas seltsames- man konnte im Regen hungrig, frierend und knietief im Matsch stehen und glücklich sein, aber auch an einem perfekten Herbsttag auf einer Terrasse sitzen, einen wunderschönen Ausblick auf die faszinierendste Stadt der Welt haben, Kuchen zu essen und seinen Lieblings-Eistee zu trinken und sich doch in den Regen zurückwünschen.

Ich stand auf und lief zur Brüstung.

Ein Schritt trennte mich von einer Lösung, vor dem Ende dieser Sinnlosigkeit.

Ich hab mal eine Selbstmordstatistik angeschaut- es hieß, dass schätzungsweiße 90Prozent der Selbstmorde auf psychische Erkrankungen zurückzuführen seien.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, psychisch krank? Nein, einfach nur unglücklich verliebt. So lächerlich und kindisch.

Aber wie heißt es so schön?! Der Verstand sagt uns nur, was wir nicht tun sollten, das Herz aber, was wir tun müssen.

Ich sah nach unten und spürte etwas Nasses über meine Wange laufen.

Mein Herz sagte mir, ich müsse weiterleben, weil der Herbst doch schön sei und die Sonne doch auf der Haut kribble.

--

Ich wollte diesmal nicht eine Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Geschichte schreiben, sonder etwas anderes schreiben.

Hoffe, ihr seid nicht allzu enttäuscht- wer liest schon gern von unglücklicher, undramatischer Liebe ohne Happy End?!

Reviewt bitte trotzdem (und wenn's nur ein wütender Kommentar über verschwendete Zeit ist, macht nichts, ich nehm´s schon nicht persönlich)


End file.
